tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Thomasfan/Archive 26
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/, /Archive 6/, /Archive 7/, /Archive 8/, /Archive 9/, /Archive 10/, /Archive 11/, /Archive 12/, /Archive 13/, /Archive 14/, /Archive 15/, /Archive 16/, /Archive 17/, /Archive 18/, /Archive 19/, /Archive 20/, /Archive 21/, /Archive 22/, /Archive 23/, /Archive 24/, /Archive 25/ Re:Catergories I won't add any more catergories HenryDashPaxton3000 23:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm new here and I would like to edit some pages to improve the TTTE Wikia, but whenever I go to edit a page, it says that the page has been locked. Can you please explain this to me and why I can't edit any pages? Thanks! Tidmouth Forums 01:59, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Tidmouth Forums Re: Thomas and the Traffic Jam (continued) Thanks! BTW I watched my first Doctor Who episode with the Ninth Doctor this afternoon. The episode was "Rose" I think. It was ok, but it wasn't the best. I like the tenth doctor (I've watched alot of clips of him) and the eleventh, but I think the ninth seems a bit boring. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 02:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Poll Thank you for making that poll for me. It looks really great. All I need now is for people to vote! BTW, I started a new section because you achived your talk page. :) Smoke Stack Toot! Toot! 18:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Question So how does it feel to be the best on the wiki? Quamalamalam 19:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I meant that you've made the most edits and, according to your acheivement points you are "ranked #1 on this wiki". DOTD Bouns features & DVD covers i found on the Walmart website DVD covers & Bouns features OF DOTD DVD/bluray: The Steamies and the Diesels face off in this action-packed movie adventure! When a fire breaks out on the Island of Sodor, two new firefighting engines - Flynn and Belle - join Thomas and Percy to save the day! When Thomas starts spending all his time with Sodor's newest heroes, Percy is left feeling alone. Diesel sees this and invites Percy to the Dieselworks, where Percy is made to feel special by none other than the master of mischief Diesel 10! But Percy doesn't know that he is part of Diesel 10's master plan to take over the Sodor Steamworks. Can Percy lead the Steam Team to reclaim the Steamworks or will the Diesels make it their new home? It's full steam ahead to sure-fire excitement in this all-new movie from "Thomas & Friends™". Languages: English, French and Spanish, Subtitles: English (Closed Captioned). "Fiery Flynn To the Rescue" Game, "Day of the Diesels" Karaoke Song, "Hear the Engines Coming" Karaoke Song, "Steamies vs. Diesels" Video. http://www.walmart.com/ip/16878496 Percyplunge 00:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC) About this WWII film Kinda interesting that they're creating this new Thomas film set during WWII. What do you think of it? I guess it's alright since the movie will be targeting an audience bigger than the originally intended for the TV Series. TTTE fan11 20:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Episodes to television series Hi. I put added "of the television series" to each episode because there is no direct link to the tv series page. I'll tell you my reasoning: When I'm on other wikis, and I go on episodes, I usually don't see a link to the series that episode is of. That makes me frustrated, as I then have to follow link by link to get to the tv series page. That doesn't bother me here, as I can easily get to the page I need to go to, but this may not be the case for a new visitor or user. Also, technically there are three ''tv series (The BBC attempt, Jackonary, and the current one). I don't think it has to be the same phrasing as I did, but each episode should have a direct link to the tv series it's apart of. Could you please explain why you think they don't belong there, or propose alternate ideas? Thanks for your time, Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:40, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :I understand. The last part is a good point. :) Thanks for explaining. I hate when people do stuff and don't give me a reason when I ask. You have been able to explain all the things you do when you ask. I don't think I've thanked you before, so thanks for being a great admin! :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, would you mind archiving my talk page? Thanks :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for archiving it. I thanked you because I feel that there are only a ''few people in the world that are like you and other guys on the Thomas 'net community. :) It's is nice to see that there are people who live up to what God (or what ever you think has the highest power) wants us to be. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Assistance Do you know how this wiki's logo is the Railway Series, S11 and CGI Thomas with the TTTE logo? How did you get that logo? I am asking you this because I am an admin on another wiki and I want to change its' logo. Mcqueen9000 20:48, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :How to change it. Thanks. Mcqueen9000 03:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It helps, but I'm having trouble finding this tool bar that follows me up and down the pages. Mcqueen9000 03:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I think it's the "New Look" skin. Mcqueen9000 03:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, Never mind. I found it. I'm so sorry to disturb you. Mcqueen9000 16:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) And I managed to do it too! Come visit it if you'd like. It's the Endless Ocean wiki. In case you don't know, Endless Ocean is a Japanese-made video game about oceanography. There are two games. Both are very fun, but the second one is more fun. Mcqueen9000 16:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. http://endlessocean.wikia.com/wiki/Endless_Ocean_Wiki. I should warn you: it is not the most reliable source but I am working on making it. Before making any edits, I suggest you play the games first. Mcqueen9000 22:37, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes it is only available for Wii. But, there's this guy on youtube who has made videos of his Endless Ocean games (both of them). this link will take you to his channel. :) Note: He also includes commentary by him in his vids, with, ever so often, swearing. This is him speaking. There is no spoken dialogue in the actual game. Mcqueen9000 23:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::No problem. Always happy to be of assistance (no pun intended). Mcqueen9000 00:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) My page Um, hello. Why did you delete my page called Thedore Tugboat? Thomastugsandtheodore10 23:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry I am sorry if I did a editingramppage.Fanofthomas 02:46, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Category issues I think I found the issue, I was still using the old basic viewer, categories work when I changed to the current one.The Navigator talk 14:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Trackmaster Dart see this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGln7q7Y4FI Skullzproductions 05:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :you're welcome man Skullzproductions 16:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Maps I was wondering, what do you think about adding the maps of the various railways (as well as other maps) into their own category? It would be called something like "Maps" or Map Images". It makes things easier to find if there is a discussion about the geography of one of the railways or something like that. It turned out to be a good idea on the One Piece wiki, and it might be here too. 20:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :Great. Never mind then. 21:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Badges Were these just added to the wiki? I've seen them on Total Drama Wiki & Adventure Time Wiki, plus my own brand-new Scratchpad wiki, North Western Railway HQ, but did you just add them? BNSF1995, Alive since 1995 00:59, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Edits Sure I'll stop. :) As you can see, I'm kinda going through all of the DVD pages, and trying to improve that area of the wiki. But out of curiosity, what is wrong with me renaming so many pages? I assume it fills up the recent changes? If so I understand. :) By the way, I'm not going to busy all this summer(except one week of camp, a vacation(I'll be able to edit from there), and training for cross country), So if there is anything that needs to be done on the wiki, I probably be able to help out. :) Just wanted to let you know. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 03:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hilton Head, South Carolina. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 11:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't make a full sentence because I wanted to get some edits in for the morning. Hilton Head, is an island of the coast of South Carolina. It's quite a nice place. My family loves it there, so we try to go as often as possible. :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 19:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) TOMY Can I upload pictures of TOMY a Fuel Tanker, Milk Tanker, Plant Van, Mail Coach (different from the look inside Trackmaster versions), and Cattle Truck for their respective pages? Smudger, Mao-Wep! 03:16, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dragon As a child, the Chinese Dragon scared me for it's looks and a sound it made, I had my friend watch the episode and he described it as a mechanical clanging sound. You hear it in night train. Are you sure you didn't here it? Smudger, Mao-Wep! 14:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I guess you're right. Smudger, Mao-Wep! 15:55, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Page Cannot be Displayed. I Wrote a Blog today, but when a tried to Publish it the Page Could Not be Displayed, and when I went back the blog had dissapeared, so I Was Wondering? Is it just my Computer or does that often come up while writing blogs?StepneyandCharlie135514 20:38, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :That's okay, I was just wondering. StepneyandCharlie135514 14:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Questions Sorry to bug you, but could you rename File:MichealRodgers.jpg to Mich''aelRodgers.jpg please? Also, could you tell me where you learned that DotD was going to be called Charge of the Steam Brigade? Toby7 Ding!Ding! 22:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Neil Could you fix Neil's template? The picture got messed up and it doesn't fit anymore. I would do it but I'm not good with image resizing stuff like this. Thanks. 03:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again :) 04:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Profile Image Hey, Thomasfan, I know I haven't edited on here in forever, but where did you find that image for your profile avatar? (P.S I've been working on some of my wiki sites with SirHandelFalcon lately.) HenryDuckFan 07:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! HenryDuckFan 17:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) more Tackmaster Models including Den a user uploaded a video with more nwq Trackmaster Models & Den is at the end here it is! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VXaB4SywdI Skullzproductions 17:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :you're welcome Skullzproductions 17:43, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Member How come lots of people's member since date says today (like yours and mine, for instance). We didn't joint today? :/ 'Smoke Stack Toot! Toot!' 18:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't know whats happened to the Member part. 'Smoke Stack Toot! Toot!''' 18:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Sixteen's Friends I know it never said they were steam engines, but the article has them down as tank engines. Wouldn't that make them steam engines? Or are small Diesels like Class 08's considered tank engines too? 19:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, never mind. I apparently can't read. I thought it said they were other tank engines. Forget I said anything. 19:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Claude update You might want to see this. According to what I've found, the engine's real name is either Lady Hamilton or Phoenix.http://claudhamiltongroup.webs.com/ 20:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. Lady Hamilton was listed on the page that linked to the first one. http://railways.national-preservation.com/showthread.php/30337-New-Build-Claud-Hamilton. 01:14, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::It might be best to use its number like we did with 10751, 31120, and those two tender engines. So, 8783 would probably be the best name. Unless you think Phoenix or Lady Hamilton should be the name? 02:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, this doesn't have to do with anything, but if you're interested, I found an old newsreel about 8783 while looking for other stuff. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fUO8fumkqOc. 02:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::I was wondering about that. Is it a rebuild of the same engine, or is it from scratch and it's being given the same number as its predecessor? The way I read it, it sounds like it's the same engine, Lady Hamilton was its original name, and the rebuild is called Phoenix. 02:48, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Permission Can I have permission to do something such as editing pages? Needed Page While looking through trackmaster wiki, I found this:http://tttetrackmaster.wikia.com/wiki/Southward. Do you think we should have a page for this? It's a brand of merchandise, but it's just a knock-off brand. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 01:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Edits Why do you keep deleting EVERYTHING I do?